Ursa
by Ignus R
Summary: There is no better way to get to a man than through that man's loved ones. Zuko is finally told where Ursa is. Or isn't he? Set about 6 months to a year after finale, all canon holds.
1. The report

_Hey hey! Welcome to my second ATLA fic, which is more impulsive than planned, I must admit. Though I know the sum of the story and how it will end, I am completely unsure of how long it will be. Probably not too long. Unless it erupts into a monster like my Potter story unexpectedly did. I sincerely hope now. _

_So, let's see what I can crank out in a couple of hours, hm?_

/ / /

Mai entered in her quiet, smooth stride in Zuko's office, where he had been studying on State papers. Barely half a year into his reign, the new Firelord had shown just how different he was and how serious he had been in his coronation speech about leading his country into an era of peace and happiness.

The Fire Lady smirked. She had caught sight of the bored, unimpressed glances of the officials flanking her husband at the dais, just a few paces behind him and the Avatar as that sincere, heartfelt speech had been delivered. Every Fire Lord had used pretty words before, not unlike those of Zuko, and every Fire Lord she knew the actions of had meant to simply garner attention and rally the people, without feeling obliged to keep any of the promises and make it so that those who died in the ensuing campaigns left behind families that would taste the happiness, prosperity or supremacy promised.

But not her Zuko.

Zuko had meant sincerely every single word, and that began to show from the very next day- beginning with the way he addressed his Council.

"I understand that my father had delegated most matters of the state that did not concern our war campaigns to you, Councilmen," he said as he brusquely entered the meeting room barely after dawn after his coronation, his clear glance taking in every single sleep-deprived faces of his officials, who had expected not to be called to work for at least a week. They all nodded or voiced the affirmative, standing until Zuko took his seat. But Zuko remained standing effectively deflating the council members more.

"This will not be the arrangement any longer," he said assertively, his features stern and firm, looking at all those men with double or triple his years as if they were kids. "I am a Fire Lord of an era of peace, and as such, my duties extend to matters of the peace as well. Therefore, I should expect, by the end of the week, for you to deliver all your portfolios and state ministry documents to me with a detailed report of how you conducted your duties for the past five years."

"But my Lord Zuko-" stammered a man after stumbling to be given the floor.

Zuko arched an eyebrow. The man swallowed, somehow feeling that trying to patronize the new Fire Lord as he did his own teenaged children would be a grave mistake.

"You have an objection, Councilor Fao?"

"Of course not, my Lord, but for you to scrutinize all our work will certainly take time; how will we see to the Fire Nation's administration until you have been debriefed?"

"The Fire Nation has been under military law for generations," Zuko said with a sweeping gesture. "They have been used to responding to special measures and rules. Up until I have seen to how matters stand in all areas of administration, everything will be on hold: no decision unauthorized by me may be considered valid; food prices will be set and taxes shall not be called in until I have seen what taxation is necessary and what is redundant; land may not be sold or bought."

Everyone gawked at this youngling that meted out orders and rules with the ease of an experienced administrator, without asking for advice, without showing any wavering. Those that had planned to profit during the first stages of Zuko's reign, taking advantage of lack of information or a flux in legislation glared at the new Fire Lord. Those who had expected to explain even the simplest things felt both relief and the fear of redundancy. Those that had hoped to propose a regency until Zuko reached his 21st birthday felt their hopes shatter. Zuko then dismissed them and breezed out of the room, leaving the older men with the sense of having been heavily scorched by an unexpected prairie fire.

He had run straight into Mai's arms, who had been watching everything through the lattice window in the wall between the two rooms. She had held him supportively, feeling his traipsing heart and the shudder of his shoulders- for as assertive as he had looked, Zuko had dreaded that first meeting.

"How did I sound?" the new Fire Lord whispered in her ear, for fear of being overheard, as they slowly walked towards their quarters.

"Like the Fire Lord our Nation needs," the Fire Lady replied, tightening her embrace around her husband's waist.

In less than three days, the first portfolios had arrived and despite the bed rest Zuko still needed from Azula's lightning and the nagging by the waterbender that he was ruining all her work, he sat down to work along with his uncle Iroh while Aang agreed to see that his Emergency Law was enforced in all major cities. At first, Mai didn't join Zuko, following court protocol that she was not to meddle in state affairs- but one midday, when she had entered Zuko's office decided to drag him off to lunch and a break even if he kicked and screamed the entire way there, Zuko had glanced up, reached out, yanked her sleeve and asked her to work out a financial problem with him. She'd made a face, rolling her eyes despite the warm feeling she felt at being asked to contribute to something so important.

"Why not get that Councilor Dae to puzzle this out for you?" she'd groused as she pulled the scroll to read for herself. "It's his job."

"Because Councilor Dae will soon be facing charges of robbing his districts and the Royal treasury blind," Zuko said. "Plus, I trust nobody who worked well with Ozai."

And so they had worked diligently those first few months while the Avatar made his tour of the Fire Nation with Sokka and Toph, with Iroh's help and the quick reports of members of the administration that usually were not asked for opinions or accounts. Corruption was easily unearthed, money that had rolled out in undefined directions rolled back in along with fines, and Zuko quickly became popular because he lowered taxes while mysteriously filling the land's treasuries.

Mines and factories that Ozai had created were now converted for agriculture or entirely shut down, and earthbenders were invited to come and reshape the land where it had been mutilated in the ever present demand for metal. The entire Fire Nation's production and industry was rapidly being converted to revolve around peace. Unemployment decreased since the new Fire Lord demanded that everything be rebuilt, and money circulated without the stoppers of corruption and greed.

Zuko's popularity in the Fire Nation was steadily increasing, the way it always does when a ruler makes sure the land's people are fed, safely sheltered and have the means to achieve happiness.

Mai was proud of Zuko, even more so than before, even though they spent more nights in the office than not- and it had been just a few nights ago that she had discovered inked text stamped on her bottom, no doubt from some blot-paper she had sat on when Zuko's office was …creatively used by the royal couple in a break from paperwork, just a few hours before dawn.

So when her maid informed her that the Avatar had returned unexpectedly alone, without Toph or Katara or Sokka who would usually accompany him in his tasks, she was unsure whether to frown or feel glad. Had Aang come with bad news, or some extremely positive feedback from some village or town he would burst if he did not deliver in person?

Just opening the door to the office told her that it was bad news. It had to be, with the heavy silence that greeted her even though Aang was in the room. He was talking quietly rather than animatedly with her loved one.

"What's the matter?" Mai asked evenly as the door closed behind her. Zuko looked gaunt all of a sudden, and though the Avatar's back was turned, its hunched, tense curve told Mai that Aang's expression couldn't be any better either.

Zuko shook himself with a twitch to force his eyes to rise from what he was looking at, a paper spread out so flat on the wooden surface of his desk that in her mind Mai saw Zuko smoothing it out with his more that warm hands many times over in nervousness. She sighed and walked closer, placing a light hand upon Zuko's shoulder.

"What can possibly be so troublesome that you, of all people, are downcast, Aang?" she asked when she was burning to ask Zuko, or yank that paper from the desk between his hands to read it for herself.

Aang flinched visibly and tried to straighten up and put up a better, more cheerful face as he looked at Mai with those wide grey eyes.

"Oh, hi, Mai! I really should have said that earlier, when you came in," Aang grinned sheepishly, but the flair was not there like it usually was. Mai rolled her eyes but chose to address Zuko.

"Tell me, or I will just find out on my own."

She could feel the tension in his shoulder locking the muscle rigid as a result of Zuko's effort to be calm. He breathed in a shuddery breath.

"It's mother, Mai. Aang brought back a report from my scouts."

"Ursa?" Mai whispered, yet somehow the name lingered in the air with the heaviness of doom.

Zuko got up, putting the report Aang had brought in her hands.

"Yes; I finally know where my mother is."

"Agni…!" was all Mai could say, because judging from the shadow in Zuko's golden eyes and the tension reigning in the room, that knowledge was anything but relieving.

/ / /

_And that's that! How do you like this intro? I plan this to be a Zuko+Mai+Aang+Katara trip, simply because this quartet only very rarely plays with canon rules, and I think that's a great shame. _

_Obviously it's not exactly a 'finding Ursa' story as apparently she's already been found. :P Or isn't she? _

_Tell me if I should continue- I likely will, but encouragement is always welcome ;) _


	2. The preparations

_Hello again! This is a lightning fast update- but I can't promise to update this fast continuously. My schedule is really heavy and I am officially insane for starting this story- but like the issue discussed at 'Lightning', I really want to give a credible explanation about Ursa._

_Onwards then! Chapter 2._

_/ / / _

Iroh looked up from his own work as his nephew walked in the room.

"Uncle, I really need your help with this," Zuko waved a paper in his hand, striding in without any servant or aide as he would usually do when he was coming to seek advice and support regarding state affairs and administration handling. Iroh frowned, setting down his cup of scented jasmine tea.

"Of course, nephew," Iroh said, gesturing to a comfortable seat in the sofa where he was, reading the reports Zuko had wanted a second opinion with.

Iroh had been with the new Fire Lord every day in the first few trying months of his rule, guiding and pointing Zuko in the proper direction and helping him to take the correct yet bold steps that would steer the Fire Nation towards a life of peace rather than war. Several of these steps included radical changes that would make his nephew several enemies while in the same time ensuring prosperity and peace, and thus popularity among the people. He hadn't hidden that from Zuko, telling him that sooner or later he would face opposition, underhandedness or some other hurdle by those of the aristocracy that would lose their privileges or wealth-procuring means.

True to his dogged demeanor that had no trace of superficial dismissal, Zuko had said he didn't care what it took to set his beloved country on the way of peace, safety and wealth for the people, not the nobles for a change. Iroh had been impressed and proud ever since, especially at how Zuko was a fast learner in his fearlessness of breaking age-old molds and protocols to achieve his purpose in the least time possible. And so by and by, after the first two months or so, the General had no need to be with his nephew 24-7, but only a few days each week.

Iroh had been sure that before the year was out, he'd be able to return to his tea shop fully and feel that the young hands he would be leaving the Fire Nation in would also be experienced.

But today, Zuko's demeanor unnerved him- because entering his room was not the Fire Lord. It was the boy, the son that had been left bereft, the banished Prince with the weight of tragedy on his shoulders.

Zuko sank next to his uncle with a sigh, and handed him the paper he had been holding. As Iroh skimmed the text, Zuko tiredly pulled the pin of his royal hair clip and let the topknot dissolve into the unruly heavy waves that framed his face and made him look his age.

Iroh frowned.

"Zuko, are you certain this report is genuine?"

"The avatar brought it to me- so it has to be. Aang wouldn't bring me something so important without first having at least Toph check whether foul play is involved. It has to be uncle- Ozai was speaking the truth. Mother is still alive."

Iroh frowned.

"Nephew… Zuko, I know how much you hurt over this; but you must understand that Ursa being in Crescent Island it at best remote. Aang with his friends had been there, as I understand it. She would have been found, were she there."

"The Fire Temple is a complicated structure. It isn't necessary that Aang discovered all there was that it was hiding. Look- look in this report," Zuko tapped the paper almost with too much force as Iroh scrutinized it again. "It says that another door has been discovered upon the floor, and it cannot be opened by anyone except the Fire Lord. Sounds what Ozai would do to my mother. He couldn't afford to have her come after me after I was banished."

Zuko grit his teeth, so many emotions flooding back to him simultaneously. He looked at his uncle hard.

"Ozai was a coward like that. Stripping his enemies of any ally he could possibly imagine they'd acquire. Keeping it so that only _he_ could grant access to everyone else's life."

The bitterness of several years that saturated Zuko's voice made Iroh's heart tighten with worry.

"And who is this Fire Templar Biyu that is signing this report, Zuko? I was under the impression there were no more Fire Templars left in Crescent Island."

Zuko side glanced at his uncle with a frown, seeing plainly that Iroh was less than excited at this tremendous piece of information. Rehashed anger threatened to break through the surface of calm the new Fire Lord in vain was trying to keep.

"There is this one," his voice sounded serrated and deadly. "What is it, uncle? Why are you so withdrawn over this? Don't you like it that my mother is still alive?"

Iroh realized he was treading on ice with this one. He breathed in carefully, taking the time to sip from his cup. With the corner of his eyes he noticed his nephew's fists clenching in frustration.

"There is nothing more I would desire, than for you to be reunited with your mother," he said sincerely, holding Zuko's scalding glare- one he hadn't turned on him since Ba Sing Se. "But for your own sake, and that of the Fire Nation's, I have to ask the questions you don't want to answer."

Zuko got up to pace angrily, his usual smooth gait marred with the choppy movements of rage. When he reached the middle of the room he stopped, and turned on Iroh.

"I came here for support, to have you _help_ me. And you stomp on the one hope that I can find her? You know what Ozai told me in his prison. You _know_ how he taunted me, played with my grief giving me hints but not an answer! How can you be so heartless, how can you tell me _not to go after her_?"

Iroh was impressed that Zuko realized what he had up to then left unsaid. But it tore his heart to see the torment etched on already tormented features. He sighed and got up to go to his nephew, but Zuko took a few steps back to keep the distance between them constant.

"No!" the young man said violently. "I want an answer, uncle! What is it? Why don't you want me to go after her? Are you jealous that I have a chance of restoring the one I lost while you do not?"

Zuko's words lingered in the air, winding Iroh with the force of their accusation. His expression must have been drastic, because Zuko's eyes widened as well in realization of what he'd said, and his shoulders slumped.

"No, that was out of line, uncalled for," he said in a hushed voice that was progressively becoming defeated. "I'm sorry uncle. I know you'd never even think in this manner. I'm a bastard for bringing Lu Ten into this. After… you really don't deserve such ungratefulness. I'm… I'm really sorry."

In the heavy, lingering pause, Zuko shakily crossed to where the report with Ursa's whereabouts was lying on the floor, and picked it up with numbed fingers.

"You… if you think I shouldn't pursue this… I know you are probably right," he stammered again, and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes stung, his breath was stolen by the hacking sobs that were threatening to escape. "But uncle…"

Iroh breathed in, straightening up. He crossed the distance between him and Zuko, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Zuko," he said softly, though his own voice was heavy. "I, too, was out of line, asking too much of you too soon. I understand how you feel, and you were right to bring Lu Ten into this. For if I hadn't seen my son's body, if I had even the faintest of hopes of finding him and reuniting with him upon this world, I would take the chance regardless the risk. I understand."

Zuko dared raise his eyes to meet his uncle's. They were glistening with unshed tears just like his own. He dry-swallowed.

"You know I'll go anyway," Zuko said. Iroh simply nodded.

"Would you… would you please oversee affairs here… for the while I am gone? You know all the details, you helped me design my governing strategies. There is nobody I would trust more with my back, uncle," Zuko said anxiously, trying to cancel out his earlier harsh words as much as possible. To Iroh, he suddenly looked like that small young boy that had looked so lost without his one and only official ally in a royal court his father was encouraging to berate and belittle despite the boy's birthright. _This is a past self you need to shed, my nephew. I can see how this is the only way to put this load down for ever._

"Of course, nephew," Iroh nodded, patting that shoulder that had yet so much unfair weight upon it. "I wouldn't allow all the hard work you did to go to waste."

Zuko tried for a smile. It came out faint and crooked.

"You mean, all the work _we_ did."

"That, too," Iroh consented without returning it just yet. "But on one condition."

"Bring back tea?" Zuko made another effort, but Iroh remained serious. The dangers were many and high, and it wasn't yet time to banter about tea.

"Zuko… I do hope that this is all genuine, and that you do find your mother in Crescent Island. But in the chance that you do not…"

Zuko nodded seriously as well, straightening up now to his usual posture- that of the Fire Lord.

"I will go with Aang and Katara. Mai has also demanded that she come. We will be fine if there is trouble."

"That is good," Iroh nodded, but Zuko wasn't finished.

"I have also made arrangements for the guard here to be strengthened, and Toph to come be with you just in case. The Council will communicate with you via falcon or emissary unless you deem otherwise. I don't think I'll be gone for more than a week or two. It should be enough protection, don't you think, uncle?"

Iroh didn't really think so, but he nodded and took the Fire Nation's State Seal from his nephew's hands.

"We are leaving at dawn tomorrow, so that I can arrange that everything passes through you tonight. Thank you uncle. And I am really sorry."

Iroh sighed, watching Zuko run out the door and disappear.

"Take care," Iroh said towards the still open door as his weathered, aged fingers clasped the State Ring. "Please, son."

_Ursa or not, make sure you come back._

/ / /

_That's it for now! It's speed typing as I have no time to read it over. I hope you like it and it washes. For those of you who fav'ed and commented on this story already, thank you! Keep the reviews coming, it enhances the sensation of sharing ;) _

_**Raven Wolfmoon**__: Thanks for your lovely review! I don't have too much time to read over these stories, because of work and my professional writings. But when I do read them over in the dead of the night, I promise to make any edits necessary ;) _

_**Thomson**__: Thank you! Here's some more then :)_


	3. The harbor

_Hello, hello!_

_Welcome to chapter 3. :)_

_Onwards!_

_/ / / _

Aang watched Zuko approach with Mai from Appa's saddle. He was dressed in simple dark red travel clothes his hair ensnared in a royal topknot- with Roku's royal hair clasp, not the Fire Lords. Together with his simple and comfortable outfit, it was the one thing that really kept the avatar from feeling he was suddenly in older, harder times, for everything else in Zuko spoke volumes about at least part of his mindset: He had the same determined gait and setting of his shoulders that Aang remembered from when he hadn't been a friend, but a relentless enemy tracking him to the ends of the earth if he had to. Mai, his most proven ally to date in Aang's opinion, was gliding next to him, tall and thin and darkly clad like a guard as well as a support for the young man. Mai intimidated Aang to no end, and he found it hard to speak to her even now. She had none of Katara's warm levity, but all of her ferocious protectiveness with nothing to sweeten it to a gentler hue.

He never could tell with Mai of course, but the airbender was almost certain the Fire Lady was tense- not determined like Zuko was, just tense, bracing. Aang shared that tension, had ever since the Fire Templar had come to him with his report. He knew well how much it hurt to lose your loved ones- and no idea at all how it was to have your loved ones reject you and loathe you, forcing you to pick between them and everything that was balance in the world.

Aang sighed. In many ways, Zuko had struggled every bit like he had to find his way and meet the odds; perhaps even more. Was this effort going to heal the Fire Lord's still wounded soul, or twist the knife that had been in the wound for so many years?

Aang was determined to ensure that whatever the case, whatever happened, he'd be there to make sure Zuko came out of this journey stronger, not broken. And to achieve that, the mission had to begin on a less glum note than it was threatening to.

So he put up a grin- as bright as he could make it- as Zuko and Mai climbed up nimbly on Appa.

"Ready to go find Katara?" his voice was maybe too cheery while he was watching the young couple settle their sacks in the saddle.

"Katara isn't lost, fortunately," Zuko groused, then winced to himself. "No, what I mean is, yeah. Yes, Aang. It will be fun to see her when there's nothing to heal on me anymore."

"She is definitely looking forward to giving you a piece of her mind, though," Aang giggled, "she blames you for her stay away from the Pole, since I'm here roaming the Fire and Earth Nations for you most of the time."

"Not for me," Zuko nearly snapped before he caught himself, realizing it was banter and not an accusation. He smiled. "For everyone. I thought that was the avatar's job, wasn't it?" he tried to turn it into banter of his own before his tension spilled too much into the amicability Aang was trying to cultivate. _I am too preoccupied, damn it. I should loosen up a bit._

"Of course," Aang was saying, but Zuko nearly didn't hear him.

Mai just rolled her eyes and gripped the saddle sides as Aang _yip_ped for Appa to take off. The great bison did so with a willing grunt. Mai winced and held on for dear life until Zuko held her firmly by the waist against his own torso with each heave that the bison gave to gain altitude. She leaned into his embrace but didn't speak, and Zuko's thoughts were straying again as he watched his palace become smaller and smaller down below.

"Toph will be taking Appa once we reach the harbor," Aang began again just to fill the silence that was becoming heavier by the second, "so we will need to take a ship to Crescent Island. Templar Biyu has one, so I figured it's ok to use his."

Zuko didn't reply immediately, and Mai took advantage to ask her own question:

"Speaking of, Aang, who is that Templar?"

"He is from the new group of Templars assigned with rebuilding the Fire Temple on Crescent Island," Aang easily provided. "You know- part of Zuko's rebuilding program."

"Mm," Mai said non-committally. Zuko huffed letting his head sink back in frustrated resignation.

"Damn it! If only I'd thought of asking you that, then I'd have an answer to put uncle's mind at ease about who that guy was, that his presence in the Fire Temple there was legit," he said with self-deprecation. "And maybe I wouldn't have made an ass of myself again."

"I don't think you can much help that, Zuko," Aang snickered into his hand holding Appa's reigns. "It's part of who you are."

"I'd snigger with you too," Zuko said dryly, "if I hadn't hurt him. I am not sure how to make it up to him, and how to put him at ease. I have already heaved all of the governing coordination on him, he doesn't need to worry."

"You can send a letter as soon as we get to the harbor, Zuko," Mai provided evenly, sitting back against him more comfortably and less rigidly now that the flying bison's rhythm evened out enough for her not to need to hold onto anything.

"Yes, that's right!" Aang brightened even more. "And you can give it to Toph to take it to Iroh. I bet that will work great!"

"Yeah, I guess it will," Zuko's features softened at the presented solutions. "I will do that. And debrief the Templar before I write it- that will show uncle I am thinking of him and being as cautious as possible, too."

"Which isn't much. Iroh was right on that one," Mai said in her indifferent voice, the one Zuko knew was not conveying indifference.

The firebender sighed.

"Mai, I already feel bad enough about what I was fool enough to tell him. Please don't make me explain why I must pursue this personally now all over again. I listened to you both when you told me to send scouts to follow the leads Ozai gave me until something came up. Something has come up now; now I have to be the one to look for her."

Mai rolled her eyes again and said nothing. Aang wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, so after a while he said:

"We should be there by sundown. Right on time for dinner!"

Aang was right. They reached the harbor town just as the last of the sun's rays were caressing the earth. Appa grunted in anticipation of his own food and rest, and beat his tail powerfully once to speed up without Aang's prompting.

The Fire Nation harbor town was merrily lit, making it seem like the warm afterglow of the setting sun was being preserved in the lanterns and torches of the streets. Appa grunted again as Aang guided him towards the actual port. The bison landed smoothly at its edge, where a group of people had already gathered.

"All hail the Fire Lord!" came a shout from the side- the guard. Zuko almost flinched. Outside of the palace, he wasn't used to his nation's people and soldiers paying him respects yet. Too much struggle against Azula and those she had rallied, too much contempt by officers with his father's tolerance, too much harassment by citizens of all social ranks had made Zuko reluctant to show himself with the usual flashy extravagance one would expect of a royal.

It came much more easily to Mai, and it was she that she took the initiative the moment Aang cheekily tossed 'they're craving you, sifu Hotman' and hopped off Appa in a graceful flurry. She smiled her thin smile at Zuko- the one that only Zuko could discern upon her impassive features- and took him by the hand to stand tall on the saddle and wave once at the people cheering them all around Appa.

Zuko smiled lopsidedly, making a clumsy wave at his people, then side looked at Mai.

"Now what?"

"Now, Fire Lord, get us off the bison in the firey way you have," Mai said through her smile, waving again without turning to look at her husband. When Zuko blinked blankly at her, she nearly rolled her eyes. "Firebend us off Appa, Zuko!"

"Oh. Right," came the sheepish response, and Mai felt Zuko's strong arm circle her waist snugly while his other one pulled back and to the side, away from Appa's fur. With a simultaneous leap, they jumped high and Zuko bent a big but controlled blast that carried them away from the bison in a tall yet narrow arc, until they landed gently on the ground amidst a cloud of sparks and white smoke.

The people cheered at the sight, calling Zuko's name, until the earth shuddered under them and a fence sprouted up. It proceeded to push them away from Aang and the Fire Nation royal couple until Toph's voice was heard:

"Right, right, enough ogling, we got work to do- scram, people!"

Zuko couldn't help chuckling and he nodded to the guarding soldiers of the harbor, who rushed to herd the people out of it.

Only when most of them dispersed did he manage to see Toph, standing next to Katara at the edge of the harbor, impatiently waiting for them there.

"Geez, Sparky, I didn't think you liked to be showcased," she jibed, punching him at the shoulder the moment he was near enough.

"I don't," Zuko said indignantly. "But it's part and parcel of the whole Fire Lord deal."

"You have begun looking the part, I must admit," Katara said with a grin as she hugged him first, then Mai with the effusive breach of personal space that seemed to confuse the Fire Lady- and amuse Zuko, because it wasn't easy to make Mai appear flustered.

"Yup, if we knew all it would take would be to shoot Zuko with lightning, we'd have done it ages ago," Toph quipped, and seemed oblivious of how everyone around her, including Aang, seemed to tense at her words.

"Hey now," Zuko was the first to recover, "I'll have you know I got my head screwed on right long before I got shot."

"Yeah- it was right about when Ozai lost his," murmured Mai, who by then had become familiar of all the reasons and contexts in which Zuko had made his decisions, be they right ones or wrong ones.

"Ha, ha; very funny all of you, to bring up all the horrors of the past, when Aang and Zuko have been working so much to make it blissful for everyone," Katara interjected, about turning to lead the way away from the harbor and across the street to the inn that was there. "But it's time to eat and sleep, because it's an early day tomorrow. Right, Zuko?"

"Right," Zuko agreed, "I'd like to have a chance to talk before I meet Biyu, anyway and… ugh," he made a face that was part horror part confusion. "Is that inn _always_ this way?"

Aang laughed.

"I may have let it slip when I left with Appa, that I was going to fetch the Fire Lord, and have him sleep here. They are just happy to see you."

The inn was garishly decorated with several mismatched Fire Nation banners that looked to have been collected from every household in the town, and in its front door there were tall pillars billowing with crackling fires, the flames of which were threatening to set some banners on fire if a breeze were to pick up. Every single member of the inn's staff was lined up at the entry, and as Zuko approached, they all knelt and bowed.

"All at the same time," commented Mai with a slight intonation of amusement. "They must have rehearsed it."

Zuko groaned as Toph started laughing and he just hurried with Aang inside the inn. Who knew that he would know how to handle disdain by his people towards him better than their adoration?

/ / /

_And that's that for now! Next time we meet the Templar and what he has to say about Ursa's whereabouts.__ No foul play evident yet, hm? No good plot would show it so early in the game :D That will soon change though. _

_Review Replies: _

_**Felka**__: Thanks! This was my intent. _

_**Whalelover27:**__ I really hope it will be! I just can't hurry it along, it needs to be paced._

_**cornflakecghj81**__**:**__ Not a lot of them? I think there are quite a few. Maybe not picking up right where the series left off though. _

_**Bookworm1545:**__ Thank you! Here's an update :D_

_**Raven Woolfmoon:**__ Yup, that's the Crescent Island I am talking about ;) _

_**Zoe Bright: **__Just remember that I am doing it to myself, too. :P I think we feel safer with people we know love us, because we know they forgive us just like we forgive them (if we love them back)._

_That's that! Review to tell me what you think ;)_


	4. The templar

_Hello, hello!_

_I have just under two hours to write this chapter. So I am writing it __**really fast**__ :D _

_Onwards! Chapter 4! _

/ / /

The man sat down to write as soon as the royals with the avatar left the harbor, wading through the gaggle of admirers. Admiring crowds always made him nauseous, especially if they weren't admiring prowess while cowering in intimidation- _their proper place_- but little presumptuous snots that protected weakness. What ruler promoted weakness in their Nation?

Nations are like chains- only as strong as their weakest links, and that horrendous turncoat was adding as many weak links to the Fire Nation as he possibly could.

That love-bleating fool had to be swatted off the royal throne just like a fly is swatted off a table. A real Fire Lord, who would keep the Fire Nation strong and most feared would have to take the turncoat's place, and pick up where Ozai had left off. There would be enough cash- at least the traitor was good at raking it in the royal treasuries, despite not allowing pirating and plunder of the coasts and other nations' towns like his father had.

He smoothed out the paper and begin to write:

_They have arrived just as you said, without any entourage. They are currently using some men from the harbor guard, and tomorrow they will be using the templar's guard- arrangements have been made. _

_Tomorrow they will sail to Crescent Island. Apparently they are not using the bison nor taking the earthbender with them. Therefore, the plan is on track and some of the preparations, though redundant, will serve to best contain the avatar. My next communication will happen in twenty four hours._

The man didn't sign the paper- instead he drew a triangle with three lines, the middle one shorter than the other two, in the middle. He folded the missive and went to the messenger bird waiting patiently on its perch.

Adjusting the message on the falcon, he let the bird fly through the window, its wings cutting the air in the dead of the night as it directed itself towards the capital, away from the country.

The man then lay down to sleep, and sighed contently at his work well done as he settled in bed.

_Soon, Prince Zuko. Very soon._

/ / /

Zuko hadn't been able to sleep much that night- his heart palpitated strongly, threatening to bruise the inside of his ribs, keeping him awake, and the ceiling seemed pressing down on him, threatening and accentuating his anxiety. No matter what he did to try and calm himself to coax some sleep, the sensations never left, and he remained with eyes wide open staring up at the ceiling, and listening to Mai's soft breathing next to him- the only relaxing sound available to him in the darkness.

He swallowed, biting his lip, and carefully so as not to wake Mai, he got up, pulling his tunic on and slipped out of the room. The guard outside in the corridor saluted him.

"Shh!" shushed Zuko. "We don't want to wake anyone."

"Yes sir," the guard said and repeated his salute on a whispering level, making Zuko roll his eyes as he directed himself to the inn's balcony on the second floor, where the rooms were.

There was still fire burning on the pillars there in his honour, casting warm yellow light in tight ovals around them, and promising a neat hideout away from attention to anyone who furrowed in the shadows around them. Zuko chose a corner at the edge of the balcony- and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Aang!" he cried. "Agni, what are you doing here?"

Aang looked up and smiled softly, then grinned the cheeky grin that always unnerved the young Fire Lord.

"Enjoying the night, and losing precious sleep- isn't that what you are here to do?"

"Scoot," groused Zuko and plopped down next to Aang on the terracotta floor, leaning against the dark red wooden railing. It was a shadow against the dark of the night now, under the flicker and toying of the flames. "And no, I'm not here for that," he lied.

Aang made a noncommittal sound as he, too, sat back again comfortably and both boys stared at the starry evening sky. The moon hung low in it, soon beginning its setting course as well.

"You're nervous about Crescent Island?" he asked, and to stop Zuko from denying it by reflex, he hastened to add: "I know I am."

"Why would _you_ be nervous?" Zuko sighed, but stopped himself before he said anything insensitive. Aang was not a proper letout for frustration.

"Well, because you're my friend, and I would like to see you happy- like you made Katara happy, when you returned with Sokka from the Boiling Rock, bringing back her dad," Aang said. "I hadn't seen her face glow like that for months at the time. I was both elated for her, and mad at you."

Zuko frowned into the night and turned to look at Aang. He could just make out his profile and the small smile playing at the avatar's lips.

"What? Why would you be mad at me? I didn't even take Appa, though Sokka wanted-"

"You were the one Katara was angry with; I was the one fighting to ensure her affections. I wanted to be the one to restore her dad to her, not you- it made me feel robbed, or cheated, I guess."

Zuko smirked.

"You were afraid she may fall in love with me over Hakoda's rescue."

Aang didn't reply, but Zuko heard him fidget in embarrassment.

Zuko felt like laughing. It was cute and funny in the same time- and as he recalled Aang had shown him no enmity at all after the Boiling Rock, it made him respect the younger boy for displaying control over his emotions the firebender could hardly ever boast.

"Right. So are you hoping I may fall in love with you for helping me retrieve my mother, then, Aang? Because it may not sit too well with Mai," he teased and chuckled as Aang spluttered and made a shove at him to deny the point.

"That's gross, Zuko!" even Aang's voice was flushing in embarrassment.

Zuko grinned.

"Katara always loved you, Aang. She fawned over you to the point I was sure any warrior's hardening you may have acquired over the year I'd been chasing you around had melted completely away under all the sugar and honey," he couldn't help teasing some more. "I did it because I wanted to show in my every waking moment, that I was there for you all, ready to do anything to help you or protect you. I confess I had no plans for jailbreaking Hakoda."

"You went with Sokka just to ensure he'd be safe," Aang said, glancing at Zuko's profile. It was the marred side, blending more into the shadows than the rest of his face because of the darker, harsher tones of the burn scar. It unnerved Aang a bit with the eeriness, because it made Zuko look otherwordly, more of the Spirit World than not under that light.

Zuko nodded softly.

"Sokka wouldn't have returned from that prison if I hadn't gone with him. Making sure he returned to your group was all I was interested in. I hadn't actually expected to be lucky enough to find his father… alive."

"Yeah," Zuko sighed, but the atmosphere was heavy as Zuko's last word hung in the air, and the avatar realized what it was that was keeping Zuko awake.

Aang swallowed, his heart constricting, and wishing he could make assurances for Zuko's mother- but he didn't. He knew from experience how it felt to be anticipating life, only to come upon death.

"So," he said as cheerfully as he could make it, "what will you write to Iroh for Toph to take when she leaves tomorrow?"

Though its abruptness startled him a little, Zuko went along with the change of subject.

/ / /

Templar Biyu was a tall young man of not more than a few years older than Zuko himself. He had very dark hair and light golden eyes, and as soon as Mai saw him, she was sure the man was a firebender. From the way Zuko tensed, his eyes taking in stance rather than anything else, she realized that Zuko thought so as well.

"Templar Biyu," he said as the templar bowed before him respectfully, nearly ignoring everyone else. "I must admit I expected someone older."

"I would expect as much, sire," Biyu said without raising his eyes to Zuko, just as protocol demanded. "Usually older men than us are expected to hold positions of power."

Zuko grit his teeth, but said nothing at the jibe, brushing it off even though Aang shifted uncomfortably.

"Tell me about Fire Lady Ursa," he ordered instead. "And everything your men told the avatar."

"But make it short and concise," Mai interjected in her impassive, bored voice- though Zuko knew what she was shooting for in reality.

True enough, the Templar fidgeted just a little as he nodded and began.

"When your decree about reconstruction arrived to our temple, I was chosen to head the Fire Temple at Crescent Island. The moment I went there, I began with mapping of the temple grounds and assigning construction to where it was needed. We created many job openings just as you required, so the work advanced quickly. The men discovered a door hidden in the floor, under a thick layer of age old debris. It cannot be opened by anything except the Fire Lord's crown, used as a key."

"How do you know that will open the door?" Zuko asked.

"Well, sire, because there was an inscription engraved on the door saying so," Biyu dutifully answered. "You will see for yourself when we get there."

"Are there workers on Crescent Island now?" Aang asked.

"Of course," Biyu turned his pale eyes to Aang. "The temple reconstruction won't finish for another year at least. But we will manage to begin Templar activities properly in far less than that."

Zuko kicked himself for not having this audition before Toph left, but then figured that she wouldn't be around checking Biyu for lies anyway- so little harm was done.

He nodded and got up.

"Is your ship ready, Templar?"

Templar Biyu bowed.

"Certainly, my Lord. We are ready to leave the moment you wish it."

"Never better a time than now," Zuko said and dismissed the man with a nod and a wave of his hand.

Biyu left, backstepping at first. Nobody moved from their rigid positions until he was completely out of the room, and heard walking away.

"Zuko, do you trust that man?" Katara said as they all grouped together.

"No," Zuko admitted. "He reminds me too much of my father's councilors."

"We could still just send scouts to check his story," Mai said evenly.

"Mai, you know I can't hand over the royal crown to anyone to check if it's a handy door key- such a breach of protocol right now would hamper administration. You know it'd be treated as a scandal. I have to go in person."

"Protocol sucks," Aang huffed. "Like being a prisoner of your own rule."

"Tell me about it," Mai was the one who replied, startling everyone but Zuko with her lack of distance.

Zuko sighed, wishing he could run his hands through his hair uncaring if the topknot would be ruined.

"That being true, you all know I'd come in person anyway, even if the royal crown was not required."

"Yeah, we know," Katara said. Then she smiled a little foxily and added: "You hunted and found the impossible in Aang- so Ursa is a piece of cake, if you are the one to do it."

Everyone chuckled softly, and Zuko was grateful to Katara for stopping Ursa's name from being almost taboo.

/ / /

_And that's that!_

_Next time, we reach Crescent Island! Yay!... _

_What do you mean not 'yay'? Oh, because there's a plot hatching… right… hm. _

_Review replies! _

_**Moonyazu9:**__ Thank you! I do believe the poor guy needs closure. _

_**Felka:**__ I know! He generally seems to be most awkward when people are nice to him._

_**Zoe Bright:**__ Hee hee! Appa is great. Just like Momo, but I am not sure how to write that little guy. He is more visual than not. _

_Thanks for reviewing! Keep that coming, it really makes me smile. :)_


End file.
